The couple of old tales
by Smileyface9603
Summary: In the modern world, Lucy was just an ordinary girl but in a different time, she was much more and a certain vampire would do anything to make her believe he's telling the truth. Danger's coming and only 'Lucy of the past' would be able to provide knowledge to defeat the nightmares of old. What'll happen to the duo and friends, if the fighter doesn't even know what a cell phone is?
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time, my friend and I were talking on line and then I brought up the topic on how one of those famous people predicted that in the future, humans will be talking to boxes and that just so happen to be a cell phone. She then said that someone predicted that giant birds with iron beaks will be flying in the sky and that it was airplanes (I'm too lazy to remember who) and I said won't it be funny for the people of old to see all these things especially the clothes we wear now. So here I was feeling for vampires lately and Ta-Daa!**

 **Thus the story was born! I'm going to go off in a little different way of writing (maybe but oh well) so excuse me for any mistakes and such.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I just like to use them for my own evil ways! :3 The most amazing mangaka, Hiro Mashima, is the badass owner of Fairy Tail and his characters!**

 **Enjoy~!**

"School's a paaaaiiin~!" Lucy sighed with her head on her book as her teacher talks about God knows what.

Normally, she would listen and get every word but for some reason she can't focus at all. This morning she woke up late, forgot to brush her teeth, missed breakfast, ran into her classroom door as she tried to catch the last bit of study she needed for her test today, which, she's pretty sure got a big fat zero in. Lucky, she had her friends to help her out by looking normal and buy her lunch since she forgot her wallet at her house.

"This isn't like you Lu-chan" Levy, her best friend and fellow bookworm, said worriedly as she backed her bag when the bell had rang, signalling that school was over, much to Lucy's pleasure.

"I don't know what happen. I just suddenly didn't feel like myself today" Lucy complained as she closed her pink bag and hung one strap over her right shoulder as she kept her grip on it.

"We all have those days once in awhile. It's totally normal. You just have to take a break from whatever you've been so focus on lately" Erza said next to them, waiting patiently for them to be ready to leave.

"I'm not sure you can take a break from life or school for that matter" Lucy sighed.

"Sure you can. Just take a bath, watch a movie or something and skip a day of school. At least I do that anyway" Gray said wearing an unbuttoned, blue shirt as he dragged his black and blue bag.

"So is that why you're sick most of the time?" Erza growled with arms crossed as Gray laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"And I bet you do all that naked too" Lucy said.

"I can't help it" Gray shrugged.

"And I'm sure Juvia loves that about you"

"Comma don't bring her-"

"Can you button your shirt?" Lucy asked and moved her head a little to see Juvia behind Gray as she emitted a dark aura.

Gray didn't need to look behind to know that this could end in a cat-fight so he unwillingly buttoned his shirt... again.

"Oi Shrimp! Let's roll!" Gajeel called by the door.

"Ooooh~! Where are you two going?" Lucy smirked.

"Gajeel just wanted me to hear his new song! Nothing more, nothing less!" Levy blushed.

"Well I hope you have some ear plugs for that crap" Gray grumbled.

"What'cha say about my music Stripper?!" Gajeel called.

"You know damn well that you-"

"Don't!" Erza started and shut them up immediately but she continued "Start now."

"Yes ma'am" they grumbled.

"Ugh! I don't have energy for this!" Lucy complained and then made a beam line to the school's doors as the others followed suit.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to pick up some stuff from the shop before I can go home" Lucy said when they reached outside.

"Okay! See you tomorrow Lu-chan!" Levy waved before following Gajeel as the others said goodbye and split ways.

By the time Lucy left from the local convenience shop it was dark out. She had walked in, intending to buy things with what? She left her wallet home. So she had to walk all the way to home, drop her bag, grab her wallet, then head back down. Lucy had three heavy bags of whatever she needed and more. Note-to-self, never shop when tired or hungry.

"Ahh, I wish I had some kind of teleportation so I never had to do so much walking ever again!"

It was quiet outside as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. She had this irritating feeling of being watched from all directions but brushed it off as being tired plus the alleyways looked much more scarier at night since you could only see pitch black darkness where, she says, the beast awaits.

What happened next was all too fast for her. One second she was walking home, the next she was forcefully pulled deep into the alleyway by two hands and before she could cry for help, a large, dirt hand covered her mouth and nose, not allowing her to breathe properly. The other, around her body keeping her arms to her side and leaving Lucy firmly pressed up against him no matter how much she struggle.

"Hey cutie. You better give me all your shit or" a rusty voice started then Lucy left it, a sharp object at her left digged into her and she cried in pain but was muffled by his hand "You don't need to know what'll happen next."

Lucy could faintly pick up the scent of alcohol on the man's breath and her eyes let loose tears as she squished her eyes shut, wanting to wake up from this nightmare. She slowly nodded her head, saying he can have whatever he wants and to leave her alone.

"That's a good girl, now let me-"

 _'What was that...?'_ Lucy thought with wide eyes.

A deep and rumbling growl was heard from within the alley. As Lucy looked to the abyss, she saw deep red eyes with back slits staring back at them with promise of death. Lucy suddenly felt the grip of the man's hands loosen around her and she took advantage by pulling herself anyway but fell to the ground. Before the man could do anything, he was mercilessly pulled into the darkness and a loud cry of pain was heard from the man. Lucy was shaking from fear as she heard the sound of bones cracking along with the sound of sucking and the scent of blood. She tried to get up but the sudden sharp pain in her side reminded her of the still bleeding wound and she covered it with her left hand, applying pressure.

"Anyone there?!" A voice called from the entrance in the ally and she saw what looked like a male's figure coming in.

"I'm hurt!" Lucy said with deep breathes as he drawed closer to her.

"Let me see" his deep calming voice said as he squat down in front of her and removed her hand. The male raised up her shirt and she whined in pain when the wound meet the cold air.

"It's not so bad, just a flesh wound" he told.

"Just a flesh wound? It hurts like a bitch and it's bleeding like hell!" Lucy said through clenched teeth and the male laughed.

Lucy could fairly see the color pink in the dim light but wasn't sure.

"There's... there's something in there!" Lucy turned her head to darkness.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes! Can't you hear that thing-"

"I don't hear anything" he tilted his head a little.

And he was right, you can't hear anything.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Look I'm not insane! I heard something in there! It took the man that attacked me and-!"

"I hear you, I hear you. Stop yelling or more people will think you're crazy"

Lucy growled at the man

"You're a human Lucy, don't growl like you're some kind of animal" he suddenly said.

"Wait, how do you-" Lucy started scared but she felt lightheaded and her vision got blurry and dark. Her eyes closed and the last thing she remember was feeling him embrace her while saying,

"I promise I'll tell you everything. It's the least I can do."

 **SHORT! THE SHORTEST I'VE WRITTEN! OoO Tell me what you guys think. I'll most likely post soon because it's so short! XD**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Keep Smiling~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast! That's all I can describe you guys! Real Fast! Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Huh?_

 _What happened?_

 _I was attacked then... a man came and..._

 _What was that thing?!_

Lucy snapped her eyes opened, jumping from her sleep into a sitting one but then remember,

"Ahh! Ow!" Lucy winced as her left hand automatically went to the sharp pain on her side. Lucy eyes trailed to her wound that was covered in white bandages that went around her waist. That's when she noticed that...

She was only in her bra.

"Waaa?! Where's my shirt?!" Lucy pulled the blanket that pooled on her lap up to her chin with both hands and her knees close to her chest.

"You're up. Good, now that stupid brat can leave me be. I don't know how you put up with him on a daily basis."

Lucy jumped from the voice and turn to see an elderly lady with pink hair and red eyes.

 _Pink... like the one last night?_

"W-who was you?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Is that anyway of saying 'thank you' for saving your life?!" she suddenly snapped.

Lucy let out an 'ep', squeezing her eyes shut and pulling the blanket higher, before quickly saying, "Thank you so much for saving my life!"

"Hmph!" the lady turned her head away for Lucy with crossed arms.

"U-um, how did I get here?" Lucy tried a different question.

"Natsu brought you here."

"Natsu...?"

 _That name sounds familiar..._

the door then slammed open making them jump.

"Luce! You're awake!" a male with spiky pink hair, dark onyx eyes and tan skin beamed with happiness. He wore a black suit with a red button-up dress shirt with the first one undone. His black tie was done lazily around his neck and his jacket was opened. It was a nice suit but was worned out and dirted.

"God Natsu! Don't make such a racus here! She just woke up!" the woman yelled at the one she called Natsu and throwed a dust pan at him, hitting him square on the side of his head and making him fall to the floor with a yelp.

"Gaar! What'd the hell you do that for?!" he yelled holding his right hand on his head in a sitting position using his left hand to keep him up.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?! Let the girl rest then you can talk to her about whatever you wanted to tell where WHEN you leave!" she yelled back.

Natsu pouted at her looking very child-like.

"Natsu..." Lucy let the name slip her, catching their attention.

Lucy then again recalled the little bit of pink she saw before passing out, "You're the one... that brought me here?"

He then grinned at her, showing off his pearly white teeth with cannises longer than normal "So you remembered! That's good, I was afraid you'll forget, Luce."

"How do you know my name?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play coy! You've said my name... three times? Yea, three times now and I've never meet you in my life! And you're saying it wrong! It's Lucy!"

"Well, you just told me your name, Luce" he grinned.

"It's Lucy!"

"Luce."

"Lucy!"

"Luce."

"Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!"

...

...

"Lucy"

"It's Luce! No Wait!"

Natsu bursted out laughing as Lucy's face reddened in angry. He got up for the ground, still laughing a bit, and went on her left.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine but you never answered my question" she frowned.

"I'll tell you later" he smiled then pulled up a wooden chair, turning it around so that the back faced the front but he sat facing her placing his hands, crossed, on the edge.

"What do you think you're doing? Leave so she can sleep!" the woman said.

"Nah, you go ahead and do whatever it is you do. I'll watch her to make sure she's alright" he replied looking at the woman.

"No, out!"

"Please..." he looked at her with sad pleading eyes and a frown.

The woman stayed quiet for a while before saying "Fine but don't make any noise!" she turned and before she walked out the door, Natsu grinned saying "Thanks!"

Once the door was closed, Lucy looked at Natsu "Who is that woman?"

"Her name is Porlyusica. She's one of the best doctors I know!" he grinned at her before adding, "Get some rest. I'll wait until you wake to take you back home" Natsu mumbled as he placed his head in his hands.

Lucy wanted to ask more questions but she still felt exhausted from what happen less then 24 hours ago. At least she hoped so...

"Luce?! Wake up!?" Natsu yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

"What?!" Lucy jumped awake from the sudden roughness.

"There's this weird ringing sound and it would go away! It's driving me crazy! What the hell is it?!" Natsu asked irritated.

"Huh-?"

*Rinnnng Rinnnng Rinnnng~!*

"My phone!" Lucy gasped and reached down in her pants' pocket to get her iphone.

"It's Levy" Lucy noticed as she looked at the caller's ID, "Hello?"

"Lu-chan! Thank God! Where are you?! Are you okay?! What's going on?! Why haven't you've been in school for three days?! Why aren't you home?! What-"

"LEVY! BREATHE!" Lucy shouted at the phone. She had the phone at least a foot away from her ear as Levy's shouting was so loud that it sounded like Lucy accidently put it on loud speaker.

She heard Levy take a deep breath in and let go.

"Better?" Lucy asked placing the phone by her ear again.

"Lucy where are you?" Levy asked worried, "You missed three days of school and haven't even called. Your neighbours said that they haven't seen you come in or out and thought you were with a friend-"

"Three days?!"

It was now Levy's turn to move the phone away from her ear with a whince.

"Yea, three days. Where-"

"Why the hell is this rectangle talking?!" Natsu snatched the phone out of Lucy's hand and holding it like it was something from another planet.

"Hey! Give it back!" Lucy yelled trying to snatch the phone back but he moved it look at it with wonderment and suspicion as he had his left hand on Lucy's head, keeping her still, as she tried to get up.

"Hello? Lu-chan?" Levy asked for the other end and Natsu place the phone by his ear, copying Lucy but still wasn't holding it a little wrong.

"Hello mystical talking thingie. Hey, by the way, why are you so skinny? Do you need food or something? Was Luce not feeding you and eating all the food herself?"

"Hey! Give it back dammit!" Lucy yelled, pushing his hand off her head and grabbing the phone back.

"Levy-chan? Sorry about that, he-"

Lucy was cut off by a squeal of delight and both, Lucy and Natsu, winced at the high pitch noise.

"Oh My God Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were with a guy?! I'm your best friend for goodness sake!"

"What?! No! It's not like that! I just-!"

"Put him on! I want to talk to him!"

"No!"

"Oh come on Lu-chan!" Levy whined.

"No! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

"Lu-"

Lucy cut off the call with a sigh then looked angrily at Natsu.

"Look what you did!" Lucy yelled at him but he didn't respond.

"Uhm... nice shirt..." Natsu had a light pink blushed on his face as he stared at her 'shirt.'

Lucy looked down then blushed scarlet red, like Erza's hair.

"Kyaaa! Don't look!" Lucy yelled covering her chest with her left hand and slapped him on his face with the right.

"Ow! That hurt!" Natsu yelled at her, holding his left cheek.

"It was supposed to! And why didn't you wake me up soon?! I have a life, you know!" Lucy covered herself with the blanket.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed!" he said sarcastically "Also, why the hell was that rectangle-box thing talking?!"

"My phone?" Lucy looked at him weirdly "You're kidding?"

"Don't look at me like that! You're the one who's talking to a box! A BOX! And it talked back!" He looked at her with a crazy expression.

They stared at each other for a while before Lucy bursted out laughing.

"What the hell Luce?! Are you crazy now?!"

"Stop calling me that!" Lucy yelled and used her right hand to grab him by his red dress shirt, as it seemed he took the jacket off while she was asleep, "Stop stalling and tell me who the hell you are and why'd you know me!" she demanded.

Natsu let out a frustrated growl and closed his eyes.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult on me Luce" he looked back at her in her eyes but then

His eyes flickered red.

Lucy hand feel from her grip on his shirt as she stared at him wide eyes, "Did I just see... red?" she asked slowly.

"Hmm" he hummed and blinked his eyes, making it go red again but this time it stayed that way.

"You're that... that thing in the alleyway..." Lucy shakily said as her legs gave out and she fell on her bed, making him look more dangerous as he stared down at her.

"Mhm" he answered.

"No, I mean... that's not possible. You came in when he took that man-"

 _That man..._

"What happened to that man?!" Lucy asked him with wide fearful eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you nor will that guy ever hurt you again" he responded calmly which made Lucy's eyes go wider in even more fear.

"You-you killed him..."

"Luce, listen-"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

Lucy jumped over to the other side of the bed and made a break for the door, the blanket dropping in the process but she didn't care. Natsu, on the other hand, was much quicker, way quicker, as he was in front of the door before her could even reach it.

 _Inhuman speed?!_

Lucy froze then looked to the window on the right side of the room. Natsu saw it in her eyes what she'll do next and before she could move, he grabbed her, being careful of her injury and held her to his chest.

"Let go of me!" Lucy cried as she pound on his chest but he caught her wrist with his right hand, keeping the left holding her up against him.

"Luce, would you just listen!"

"No! Porlyusica! Porl-!"

"She's not here! She left to get God know's what!"

"No" she shaked as tears left her eyes "Let me go!" she cried louder.

"I know your name because you told me it in a time on one alive will remember!" he suddenly yelled out.

Lucy froze to process what he had just said, "What?"

"Only I would remember because I'm over 400 years old" he answered.

Lucy looked up to his now dark green eyes, trying to read his face for any signs of this being a prank but all she saw was sincerity and she somehow knew deep down that he was telling the truth.

"What?" she asked again to be sure she heard it right.

"I'm a vampire from over 400 years ago. Porlyusica had to tell me what year it was for me to know. You were a sorcerer of the stars. You had the most beautiful magic I've ever seen and that says a lot since I'm so old" he chuckled. "I met you on the last life your soul had on this world, you were being hunted down for using witchcraft and that's when I saw you in the forest."

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, not being able to say a word as all he's saying sounded so familiar. She felt a distance adrenalin inside her listening to the story of her being hunted down.

"We became great friends. Everything around us didn't make sense without each other. We completed one another" his voiced cracked as he felt his eyes sting a little but blinked it away "To insure we'd always stay together, you tied our souls to one another. That way we can always find each other no matter where in our lives we are. When you died, I was put into a deep sleep until the age of when we first met."

"Seventeen" Lucy breathed out.

Natsu smiled in relief that she understands him, "Yea' he nodded.

"And Luce?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"It was your nickname I gave you" he laughed.

Lucy looked down at his chest with a frowned.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. It's s ridiculous and impossible that it sounds like something straight out of a book" she pondered with puffed out cheeks.

Natsu looked a little defeated until she said, "But"

His eyes shined with hope from that word that he hates and love so much.

"What I'm feeling inside me, what my heart and very soul is say, is that it's all true."

"I guess the world changed a lot. Now knowledge of witchcraft and stuff are all make-belief huh?" Natsu asked and she nodded to that.

"Sometimes you just have to throw away logic and go with your instincts" Natsu suddenly said.

Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes from what he just said "You just said that right? Not some weird creature that's living inside you or anything?"

Natsu huffed and turned his head to the right, away from her, "You're still the same."

Lucy laughed at this, smiling brightly. "Yea, I guess I am!"

Natsu grinned at her silly. Lucy then got out of his hold and wiped her face. She looked up at him with a stern face.

"Still, even though everything you said felt true-"

"And it is" Natsu brusted in.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let this go off easy! It's still sounds ridiculous and foolish, so!" Lucy paused to see that she's got his undivided attention, "You're just going to have to prove to me that you're telling the truth, besides the whole vampire thing. I believe that although it's crazy but it's hard not to when you're living proof."

"Don't you mean 'dead' " he smirked.

"Don't get smart with me!" Lucy reprimanded then continued "Also I don't wanna be around someone that freaks out over all the changes and technology in this generation so I'm just going to have to each you. Besides you look nineteen, so you not knowing about these stuff will make you the talk of the town"

"Why's that?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Because even babies know about what a phone is and almost everyone in the world has them. Plus, a guy with pink hair and cluelessness about everyday's accessories are not something you'll want to mix together" she sighed.

"Hey! It's salmon!" he yelled.

"Not to everyone else and salmon is a type of pink" Lucy added.

Natsu grumbled before saying, "So I have to convince you that I'm telling the truth and you'll teach me about the new world? Piece of cake!" he grinned.

"Oi! I want some info on my past life you hear?!" Lucy yelled to make her point.

"Oh! I got an idea! Let's make it a game! I ask you a question then you get to ask me one!" Natsu beamed.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Lucy asked.

"Well I've been wondering... when are you going to put on a shirt?"

"Pervert!"

* * *

 **I wrote this shorter but at the end I said "Let me just add explain somethings, get some funnies and then a new chapter with fresh ideas can be born!"**

 **Okay that's a lie, I just wrote that but hey! It worked out!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Keep Smiling~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy wasn't sure if this was a good idea, bring a four hundred years old vampire out in broad daylight surrounded by people, but she didn't really have a choice did she. Porlyusica had came back sooner than they thought and thanks to her, Lucy's wound wasn't as bad as before which is why Porlyusica kicked them out and Lucy realised they were in the middle of the forest. It was a good thing, in a way, because she was able to get more information out of Natsu but she hated the walk.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Do you even know where we're going?!" Lucy complained after two hours of walking and not finding anything remotely normal in her opinion, the city._

 _"Geez stop complaining Luce. My head hurts from your whining" Natsu whined at Lucy._

 _"Oh I'm sorry but have you try walking in the middle of nowhere with a vampire who claims he knows the way!" Lucy retorted back._

 _Natsu stopped, turning to look at Lucy, who was around 10 feet away from him, and gave her a cheesy smirk,_

 _"Actually, I have and you were with me!"_

 _"Like seven hundred years ago!" Lucy yelled._

 _"I'm not that old?!" Natsu shouted back as her with disbelief "Do I look that old to ya?!"_

 _"Well no. You look more eighteen to twenty to me," Lucy walked the rest of the way to him._

 _"A complaiment every person at my age would love to here!" Natsu grinned._

 _"No one has lived as long as you!" Lucy tried to smack his head but he grabbed her wirst with a confused look._

 _"Really? Not even three hundreds years?" Natsu raised a brow and she shock her head, trying to pull her hand from his grip, "Huh, humans died to easily" Natsu grumbled and released her hand._

 _"I'm pretty sure you were human once Natsu" Lucy huffed holding her wrist, it didn't hurt but she held it because_

 _It felt warm._

 _Wasn't it supposed to feel cold from all vampires?_

 _Now that she thinks of it..._

 _He's never felt cold when he held her. Always warm. Abnormally warm._

 _"Hmm... I can't remember. Was I?" Natsu pretended he was think -as if he didn't remember he was human once- by looking up at the sky, squint eyes, with his chin between his fingers._

 _"Natsu, why do you feel warm?"_

 _"What? What kind of question is that?" Natsu looked at her with a raised brow._

 _"Vampires are supposed to feel cold. You feel warm, like a human but your body heat is warm than ours. Like you ran a marathon on a hot day and your skin is burning" Lucy explained looking at him curiously._

 _"Haha! Well I'm sure you've heard some vampires stories where they have supernatural powers and so I'm able to use the element fire strong enough to slay a dragon!" Natsu explained proudly._

 _"A dragon?! They had those back then?!" Lucy asked with wide eyes._

 _'Where all fairy tales true...?'_

 _"I was raised by one! His name's Igneel but I'll tell you about him later" Natsu waved it off but Lucy looked frozen like a certain someone and he sighed._

 _"Um, I was born four hundred years ago but that didn't mean that you were too" Natsu scratched he back of his head sheepishly, eyes averted._

 _Lucy seemed to have snapped out of it and asked, "I'm... not to sure what you mean. Didn't you say that you were born four hundred years ago and we met in my past life?"_

 _"Well I wasn't really clear on what I said so I'll clear it up" Natsu said and raised a finger in the air, "I was born four centuries ago yes but I didn't meet you until around the late eighties - early nineties. I've heard people saying about being reincarnated usually differs in people" Natsu puzzled at his last sentence._

 _"Oh, I though I was born- Thank God! I had to do a project on people back then and the men's clothing are the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!" Lucy sighed happily as Natsu laughed at her then she raised a brow at him, "Wait a minute! You had to wear that type of clothings back then so why are you laughing?"_

 _Natsu Just grinned at her, "Because I was raised by a dragon Luce! I wore a piece of cloth when I was a kid but I had to agree with you on how weird they looked, I stayed in that old thing until they came out with a new style of men's wear" he laughed._

 _"So you walked around mostly naked all your life?" Lucy blushed to which Natsu noticed and smirked._

 _"No but I have done that before" Lucy's face got an even deeper shade of red and Natsu bursted into laughter._

 _"N-Not funny!" she yelled._

 _"You're just so much fun to mess with!" he laughed as Lucy glared at him._

 _"Come on!" Lucy huffed and walked in the direction._

 _"Great! I can't wait to see how much Magnolia has change!" Natsu said with a childish gleam._

 ***Flashback Ends***

Lucy was able to but together some pieces of information but she's need clarification from Natsu for-

"WHAT THE HELL?! WE CAN LIVE IN A TINY ASS BOX NOW?!"

Oh yea, Lucy was walking down the streets with Natsu and were passing a electronic store with glass windows. Terrible choice. He was able to spot the T.V.'s inside on whatever they were showing and she kind of wish she explained to Natsu what a few common items were because he was making such a scene.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO BE IN THERE?! Better yet, HOW CAN THE FIT IN THERE?! YOU CAN GET CLAUSTROPHOBIC IN THERE?! THERE'S A BEACH TOO?!"

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled at him and he snapped his head around, his hands pressed firmly on the glass made windows and his eyes comically very wide.

Lucy then noticed the amount of people stopping to witness the scene while whispering about them along with some laughing at him. People even started driving slower to catch what's going on, causing traffic but Natsu seemed unfazed from the attention from both inside and around the shop though. It was then that Lucy started seeing it from their point of view.

Natsu still had on his black suit and tie with a red button up shirt that still looks as old and worn out as ever plus his 'salmon' hair wasn't helping. Lucy lowered down her eyes to his feet and-

Where's his shoes?! Did he even have any on?!

"Umm, why don't we go shopping? I know a store that'll have clothes that'll suit you perfectly" she smiled nervously.

Natsu blinked at her then smiled his, what looks like, brightest grinned ever, that made her heart leap and face flushed. She's pretty sure others were feeling the same as well by all the sighs and whatever going on.

"Sure Luce! Lead the way!" Natsu agreed and made his way to stand right next to her, still smiling away.

"By the way," Natsu leaned into whisper in her ear, "I have no idea what's going on!"

Lucy just had to laugh at him-not sure if that got her glares from other females or not but who cares- for being the most dense person she has ever met and that said a lot.

"You're such a clueless puppy!" she bursted out, lending the way.

"What does that mean?!" Natsu yelled at her as he caught up.

*Honk Honk!*

"FUCK!" Natsu yelled as the loudest trunk horn blew and scared the crap out of him. Not really.

Even Lucy and surrounding citizens and jumped and covered their ears unlike Natsu who was in a fighting stance and she swear she saw a spark of red and orange light flickered by his hands.

If Natsu did indeed use fire, she didn't want him to use it out here and blow his cover- if he was even using one- so she grabbed his hand and started running from the scene.

"Lucy!" Natsu called shock of her sudden movement.

"It's this way! Just keep running!" she told him, not even looking back around.

* * *

 _ **And so!**_

* * *

"How... how are you... not panting?" Lucy was bented over, trying to catch her breath while Natsu stood there like no bize.

"You've never been good at phyiscal actvitives, have ya?" Natsu asked as he looked around. It was much more quieter here.

Less people were around mostly because it was late afternoon now. Lucy had explained briefly while running that the thing that made noise was a type of car, which lend to explaining that a car was a type of vehicle and that a vehicle was like an horseless carriage which lend to Natsu's face turning green as he explained carriages and his stomach didn't agree one bit.

"Shut up" Lucy hissed standing up straight again and open the door to the air-condition clothes store from them to enter.

"Wow..." Natsu breathed out as he looked at the shirts, pants, shoes and such all over the walls, hangers and tables around the room.

"See something you like?" Lucy asked as she fished from her wallet in her skirt's pocket.

"I don't know the style of your time so I've got no clue. Also why is it cold in here? Does Snowcone working here or something?" Natsu asked walking off as Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"Snowcone?"

"Yea, Snowcone. You don't remember him? That sucks! He was fun to set on fire" Natsu laughed.

"What?!" Lucy's knew she was with a vampire but not a pyromaniac vampire who's hobby was probably setting everything aflames. Now she has to worry about burning to death and getting her blood sucked out. Oh Nice...!

"I'll tell ya all about him later" he said absentmindedly as he picked up a bra and turned to look a Lucy, "They even modernizes the bras too?!"

"Natsu?! Put that down?!" Lucy blush as she snatched it away from him and put it back then pushed him away from the piece of clothing as the little people in the shop look at them as if they were mad.

"But isn't it normal to have seen a bra before? Besides, if they didn't want people to see it then why hang it all over the place?" Natsu grumbled at the weirdness of _this_ world.

"There to sell! Haven't you been a store before?!" Lucy yelled still flush while she continue to push him to the male section.

"They never mixed malesi clothing with females'? Why do they do that now anyway?" Natsu raised a brow.

"Why are you so old~?!" Lucy cried.

"Why are people talking to boxes and wearing short ass clothing like you?!" Natsu retorted back.

"My clothes are fine! Your's, on the other hand, makes you look like a homeless person but I'm guess a homeless person won't have dyed their hair pink, now would they!"

"It's SALMON and why would I want to kill my hair?!"

"God help me!"

* * *

 _ **And so!**_

* * *

"I don't know about this Luce..." Natsu's voice rang from behind a changing stall.

"I'm sure it's fine. Come on out and let me see" Lucy said from her seat on a wooden bench that was placed outside the stalls.

She was going through her phone, telling everyone that noticed her disappearance that she was alright and she's explain later. 'Explain later.' How about 'Never'?

"I look funny..." Natsu grumbled as he stepped out from the stall in a pair of dark blue bleached jeans, plain red shirt that was, in Lucy's opinion, a little to small from him as it showed his muscles. His shirt was paired with a black leather jacket -not like he'll need it but just so he can look relatively normal when it's cold- and red and black Nike.

Lucy blushed at him and although he was wearing a sour face, he was, dear she say it, hot, in those completely normal clothings.

"What?" Natsu asked watching her stared at him for what seemed like forever.

"Um, you like great!" she said a little to loudly.

"I feel weird..." Natsu pulled on his shirt with a pout.

"It'll take a while to get use to. I'm sure it must feel weird coming out of the 'old times' clothings" she smiled sympathetically.

"I would say the same for you if you weren't reborn" he pouted at her with a stubborn look on his face.

"Yea yea" Lucy sighed then got up, "Hey, you never told me how your body stays warm when it should be cold"

Natsu blinked at her then looked around them and back to her again with a raised brow.

"It's okay their's no one or cameras around" she insured and Natsu made a funny face.

"Don't tell me you don't know what that is" Lucy groan.

"Uh no, I just forgot. I've heard the name before" he responded.

"Oh, well that's good. Um let me see here..." Lucy raised her phone again and pulled up the internet.

Natsu, being a curious vampire, went besides her to get a view of what she was doing.

"What the hay is that?" Natsu raised a brow which happened to be what Lucy did from his choice of word 'hay.' Probably right for the moment kind of thing.

"I'm searching the internet for what year cameras were invented" Lucy said and before Natsu could asked what that was, Lucy answered, "The internet is this magical place where literally everything is" Lucy smirked then looked up to see Natsu's very confused face, "I don't really know what the internet is but I'll ask my friend. She's sure to know alright" Lucy smiled at him to which he nodded to.

Looking back down at her phone, she read out loud the information they had,

Who invented camera? Johann Zahn designed the first camera in **1685**. But the first photograph was clicked by Joseph Nicephore Niepce in the year 1814. It was thousands of years back that an Iraqi scientist Ibn- al- Haytham made a mention of this kind of a device in his book, Book of Optics in **1021**

Natsu looked at her in awe but Lucy typed something else instead to find the information some other information. She then read out loud,

Covert surveillance was made possible, because for the first time in history, a camera could be used without drawing any attention. **1942** : Closed Circuit Television (CCTV) is first used in Germany. German scientists developed the technology so that they could monitor the launch of V2 rockets.

"What would that have to do with anything?" Natsu raised a brow.

"It means" Lucy started, "That the cameras I was talking about 'Security Cameras' was invented in 1942" she explained then her face soften.

"When did I die?"

Natsu looked at her shock but that shock was quickly replaced with pain.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me" she smiled.

"Sorry..." He looked away.

"Don't be" Lucy shock her head then clapped her hands together, "Now that I know your style in our clothings, let's get some more clothes alright!"

Lucy picked up some random clothes that she thought will suit Natsu in his size as he helped her hold them -more like he holded them all- as he followed her.

* * *

 _ **And so!**_

* * *

"Oh! This is cute!" Lucy beamed as she saw a sleeveless, blue and white shirt in the girls' section.

How she saw it from the guys section, we'll never know.

"Don't you have enough clothes back at your place?" Natsu raised a brow at her now holding bags of clothings, shoes and underwear. Can't forget the dude's gotta have those and they're trunks to be exact.

"No way! I got to stay in the time!" Lucy gleamed as she picked it up and held it in front of her, "And you should tried and keep up" she smirked at the now scowling vampire.

As she examined the shirt, she looked down at her clothes to see then dirty and disgusting.

"Give me a sec" Lucy said as she picked up a blue skirt to match.

Natsu groaned as he sat on one of the couches, resting the bags down, while she ran away doing her thing. He rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes from the light over head.

 _"Natsu"_

 _A grunt sound was heard._

 _"What are we going to do now?" asked a worried feminine_ _voice_

 _"Not sure" Natsu breathed out as he healed his wound on his left side, "But I promise, I won't let them get you."_

 _"I know you won't, Na-"_

"-tus. Natsu?" Lucy called waking up the sleeping vampire.

"Hm?" Natsu opened his eyes which landed apon Lucy looking at him sweetly.

"You must be really tired to have fallen asleep so quickly" she smiled at him now wearing her new clothings along with new brown knee high boots and a brown belt holding up her skirt.

"I guess" Natsu got up and streched a little.

"Why don't we get going? I think we're good for now" she suggested.

Natsu nodded and picked up the bags again. Lucy lead the way out the store and down the streets. She wanted to asked Natsu what he was dreaming about because one, his face was twitching as slept and two, he's been silent all the way to Lucy's. He didn't even comment on anything as he kept his head down with a blank look on his face, like he was in a different place.

She can't blame him. He is from another time completely but with his silentness, it left Lucy with enough time to process thing.

Natsu was a vampire from four hundred years, so in the sixties from her calculations and from the looks of it, he didn't act like the people from then. Actually, he acts a lot like the males in this time. Maybe because he was put asleep almost a century ago. _Maybe._ She still doesn't know when she died and when she had left him alone after death, that was when his slumber had begun.

Lucy still didn't know much about her old self other than the fact, she was a 'sorcerer of the stars' as Natsu had put it and his closest friend. _How close?_ She didn't know. Must be really close as her old self had connected Natsu and her to find each other in _every_ _lifetime_. Another question that keep playing on her mind was,

How'd she die?

Lucy didn't really want to bring it up but she had to know. Not right now though. They both had a long day and the sun was going to set soon.

Lucy opened her house's door and walked in letting Natsu follow after with an awe look on his face.

"This is where you live? Cool! Aww, I wish they had stuff like this back in my time! OH! You have one of those boxes that with people in it too?! Cool!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnndd

He's back!

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she closed and locked her door unaware of the man in her house had watched her do it, memorizing what she had did for later use.

"Glad you like it here" Lucy said as she collapsed on the couch where Natsu left the bags on the floor and was poking around the tv.

"Hey Luce, why's it all black now?" Natsu asked her still poking the tv.

Lucy reached for the remote on the wooden table in front of the couch and turned it on.

"WHAT THE-!"

*Crash!*

Natsu had thrown down sa box of dvds she had out and hit his head on the egde of coffee table.

"IT JUST CAME ON!" Natsu yelled as he stared at the thing in shock as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lucy should have been worried about him hitting his head that loud but she just laughed her heart out.

"God Natsu!" she weezed out with tears in her eyes.

Natsu looked at her with a pout before grinning and laughing along.

"Okay, okay" Lucy breathed out as she caught her breath, face blush from laughing so hard, "I feel bad so I'll start talking. That box is called a flat screen television, T.V. for short. There are many types of T.V.s but flat screens are the newest ones and the most used now or at least here."

"Ah! T.V.! But what do it do?" Natsu asked as he got up from the floor to sit besides her as she moved to a proper position.

"It gives you enternament. Like shakespare back in the day but different, more morden" Lucy said.

"Aahhh... I'm still confused" Natsu whined.

"Just think of it as seeing people's lives before your eyes" she said.

"Okay then what does that have to do with people lives?" Natsu pointed at a commercial for Subway.

"It's doesn't. It's a commercial, you can advertise things you're selling like this and such" she said but by the look on his face, it was having trouble going through.

"Um, you can also go to the bathroom whenever commercials are on or grab something to eat or drink" Lucy slapped her mouth shut with her hand, realising that she used the words 'eat' and 'drink' in front of a vampire.

Natsu groaned, "God Luce. You don't have to do that. I had that bastard's blood remember? Although it's one of the most disgusting blood I've ever tasted and I rather die than drink it again, it'll keep me full for a while" Natsu leaned back into her couch.

"Sorry" Lucy appoulgizes.

"You should probably get something to eat. I know you're _very_ hungry so I'll stay here and watch people's lives, okay?" Natsu offered.

"You sure?" Lucy asked unsure.

"If you don't start treating me like a modern human from your time, people are going to become suspicious~" Natsu sang with a grin.

Lucy sighed in defeat, "Fine but don't touch anything! Got it?"

"Yea yea now go! Before your stomach eats you alive!" Natsu laughed and just as she was going to asked what he was talking about, her stomach growled.

Loudly.

Which only made Natsu collapsed in laughter.

Lucy hit him in the head, making him whine from where he had it his head on the table but covered it by laughing even harder as she got up and went into her kitchen. After collecting himself, Natsu was actually curious about what it might look like in a modern kitchen but a 'ding-dong' sound rang out and made him jump. He looked at the door for a few seconds before it rang again with a knock on the wooden barrier.

It didn't seem Lucy noticed it or just ignoring it but he, again, being a vampire from four hundred years ago, was curious about everything so he got up and went to the door.

Lucy had left her house's key in the socket so all Natsu had to do was turn it, then turned the door knob and-

"Well Ice Pick's still as droopy eyes as ever!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Soon I'll be leaving a goal for you guys to achieve and if you accomplish it, I'll give you a bonus or sneak peak in the story!**

 **Keep Smiling!**


	4. Author's Note: Sorry Everyone

Hey guys, I'm so sorry but I'm not going to be on fanfiction anymore. I've been thinking it for a while and I don't really want to be here anymore. I may pop in randomly to finish the story if I have the motivation but I've been giving all my time to drawing so I can become better than I am. I'm very sorry for those who were waiting for me to update and I hope you can forgive me for this. Anything with words aren't really my strong suit and at times I can't even understand or focus on anything that involves it anymore.

Please understand and I hope you guys are having a good life!

Thanks for reading my story this far! I'm really happy you guys did! Bye Everyone!


End file.
